Matt Sale (Fear)
Matt Sale is a character in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. He is a student at Paul R. Williams High School and the former boyfriend of Alicia Clark. Pre-Apocalypse Los Angeles, California Not much is known about Matt's life prior to the outbreak, other than he lives in the Los Angeles area and at some point fell in love with classmate Alicia Clark. He also went to school at Paul R. Williams High School. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Pilot" Matt and Alicia spend some time together after school and talk about Alicia's brother Nick's accident and her desire to move away when the year is finished. Matt also draws an improvised tattoo on her arm and asks her to come to the beach the next day and then spend some time together at her house and she agrees. However, Matt fails to show up at the beach and fails to respond to Alicia's text messages. He is also absent from school the next day where Alicia still isn't able to get in contact with him. "So Close, Yet So Far" With no response from Matt, Alicia heads to Matt's house after her school is dismissed early by Principal Art Costa. Inside, she finds furniture knocked over and a very sick Matt lying on the floor, with a fever of 103 degrees Fahrenheit. She helps him get into his bed and starts to take care of him when her own parents arrive looking for her. Alicia's parents try to separate Alicia from Matt, fearing the worst. Matt reveals a bite wound on his neck, which greatly worries Travis. Alicia is upset at Matt for trying to make her leave, but she knows he is trying to protect her. He is able to convince her to leave, promising that his parents will be home soon and he will be fine. Alicia and her parents ultimately leave Matt. Alicia tried to leave the house to go see her boyfriend, but was halted when Nick began seizing. She stated that she resented him for that. Later that night, Matt's parents arrived home from Vegas, but left their car lights on and were in the process of unpacking their luggage, though they did not finish as their bags were left on the driveway, leaving their fates and whereabouts unknown. Death ;Killed By *Zombie (Caused, Alive, Off-Screen) Matt is somehow bitten by a walker and gets sick with the fever. After saying his goodbyes to Alicia, he is left alone. Some time after, he succumbs to the infection and reanimated. Though he was never put down on-screen, he was most likely killed when the US military blitzed Los Angeles. Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 1 *"Pilot" *"So Close, Yet So Far" Trivia *Coincidentally, Gloria and Matt were the girlfriend and boyfriend of Nick and Alicia, respectively, and were both reanimated as zombies. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Paul R. Williams High School Category:Teenagers Category:Undeads Category:Los Angeles Category:Deceased